thessirnwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaver
Lore The Reaver lives to deny the world of the magic that exists in all things. It is said that these rare beings are often gifted at birth with an odd fluctuation of eldritch energy some call Darkwreath. The Reaver is more or less a walking dead magic zone, for mana does not act normally near this strange anomaly. Where does it come from? The best guess to this date is the Void, a world that is said to exist between the fabric of the planes. Rather, the void is thought simply to be the complete lack of a world and material all-together. Imagine a being that draws from this power and controls it with the same fluency as a weaponmaster? The Reaver teaches itself to do so. Base Class: Fighter Alignment: Lawful Good and Neutral Good characters cannot become Reavers. Abilities Abilities: ~ Absorb Mana: The Reaver absorbs an amount of mana based on their level when taking spell damage. This ability reduces the amount of Magical Damage they take. ~ Devouring Blow: Once per round, the Reaver will attempt to sap mana from his target on a successful hit. The amount sapped is 1 per 2 Reaver levels, and the DC is 1/2 Reaver Level + d20 versus the target's Will Save. ~ Spell Aegis: The Reaver becomes more resilient versus spells. They gain 10 + 1/Reaver Level Spell Resistance. In exchange, the Reaver takes 25% additional Physical damage, and loses 1 AC per 4 Reaver Levels. At level 15, this increases to 50%. Level 4: Mien of Disbelief: Upon failing their will save versus a mind-affecting spell, the Reaver gets an automatic reroll. Level 6: Eyes of the Dark: The Reaver is able to see through magical disruptions, such as Invisibility and Darkness. This does not affect Ethereal disruptions such as Sanctuary and Land Womb. Level 8: Bulwark of Entropy: The Reaver gains +2 saves versus all spells. Level 10: Spell Sunder: The reaver attempts to dispel the target of magic once per round. The level of the dispel is equal to your Reaver levels. Level 12: Silence of the Void: Once per day, Reavers can form an aura of silence around themselves. Level 15: Elemental Reflection: The Reaver gains 10/- resistance versus all elements, not including positive, divine, and negative.Devouring Rift: The Reaver creates an implosion of anti-magic power that diffuses mana from the region. Spells cannot be cast within the field, and any creature passing through it is gradually stripped of their spells. Notes * The Reaver is an anti-mage at heart. It is built to counter magical attacks and bring death to any foe who uses them. * The Reaver absorbs mana on hitting a target. This can make it extremely difficult to cast. * The different abilities of the Reaver can be used in different situations to devastating effects. Warded opponents will need to keep their distance from this mighty warrior. * The reaver becomes very defensible against magical damage and spells as it levels. * Reavers actually become weaker to all non-magical forms of damage as they level. Their ability to fight characters who do not use magic is severely crippled. * The Reaver's abilities do not differentiate between allies and foes. If not careful, a character of this class can hinder their party rather than help it. * Friendly/neutral spells do not work on a reaver. They are unable to receive them from other characters nor do potions have any effect on them whatsoever. * Because of the strange nature of their power, Reavers may notice odd occurrences in the natural world wherever they go, such as plants dying. This can make them enemies of many different kinds of people and creatures. Category:Paths